Personal wearable communication and entertainment systems are well known and have been in use for over 25 years. For example, Whipple U.S. Pat. No. 7,394,912 discloses an Audio Headband Device. As disclosed, an elastic headband device with integrated audio system includes a stretchable cloth member sized and shaped for positioning about the head and ears of an individual wearer. The cloth member includes a central cavity throughout with first and second side portions and a rear portion. A pair of audio speaker elements are removably disposed within the central cavity of the cloth member at the first and second side portions thereof. A mechanism is also provided for adjusting the relative position of each audio speaker element within the central cavity at its respective side portion to position each element opposite an ear opening of an individual wearer. A central aperture is positioned at the cloth member rear portion for accessing the central cavity. Finally, a plurality of speaker wires are attached to the audio speaker elements within the cloth member central cavity and exit through the central aperture at the rear portion for connection to an audio generation system.
A more recent Menalagha et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,043,173 discloses a Sports Training System. The patent discloses a training system used in sports or other training that where a participant wears a device with a visual indicator such as a device emitting colored light and an optional signaling device like a vibrator or beeper. The device can be worn on the head, elbow, wrist, waist, knee, ankle or foot or be part of a participant's attire. The device can optionally be embedded in or on a shoe. A motion or position sensor can cause the visual indicator to change color or indication when the wearer is not moving correctly. Also, in some embodiments, a vibration signal can be commanded by a coach or instructor to show that the player is not properly moving. An embedded processor can optionally set up various rhythm patterns used in practice. The device, wherever it is worn or disposed, can optionally be controlled remotely by a coach or instructor using a wireless transmission such as digital or analog radio or light to establish certain rhythms or to signal certain participants. The coach can send different signals to different devices worn by different participants. In a particular shoe embodiment, each of a pair of shoes can optionally communicate with the other member of the pair wirelessly so that a processor in one of the shoes can coordinate a rhythm pattern of vibration or beeping signals between the shoes.
Finally, a U.S. Pat. No. 8,804,992 of Bailey discloses a One-Piece Headband for a Bluetooth Headset. As disclosed, a headset with electronic communications devices such as a cellular telephone and which includes a unitary, one-piece headband that includes a hair comb. The one-piece headband also includes a volume control and an on/off switch and an aerial wire intertwined with the teeth of the comb. Earbuds are also attached to the one-piece headband to be integral unitary therewith.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a headband monitoring system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a commercial market for such systems because they keep track of an exercise such as walking or running versus heart rate and sound an alarm if the heart rate approaches a dangerous level and warns the user to slow their pace.